The Left Hand of God
by MademoiselleSilver
Summary: The story starts from the beginning of the movie until the end, and then the rest is made up by me. Anyways, you'll understand once you read it. SLASH, Van HelsingDracula because my plot bunnies were gonna nibble on my furniture until I wrote it! Rating m
1. Chapter 1: To Transylvania

Hmhmm, so I should be updating Lupus et Niger, but I got a sudden urge to write a Van Helsing slash fic... After all, we never knew how Dracula and Van Helsing knew each other, now, did we? (And the line break thingy isn't working for some reason. -curses-)

The Left Hand of God

Chapter 1: To Transylvania

The fire rose up towards the dark night sky, flames dancing victoriously as they mocked him. They claimed the crashing windmill, charring it, along with the creature that had fallen. He had been so close, so close to getting him. And now, the one man who knew how to create life was dead.

Count Dracula stood watching the burning windmill, fury etched on his immortal face. His three wives wailed their despair behind him.

_Curse that doctor to hell_, he thought ragingly.

What to do now? Without the creature, he could not bring his undead fledglings to life. Must he be cursed with misfortune for all of eternity? Couldn't he have a small glimmer of hope?

Perhaps the creature wasn't needed. Yes, perhaps another being would suffice. He would have to try, though.

_One year later…_

"Master, when will we be able to try again?" Marishka asked pleadingly, caressing Dracula's long black hair.

"Yes, please," Aleera added, wrapping her legs around him.

"Soon, my brides," he purred, kissing each of them deeply, "Soon, once the time is right."

They moaned and licked and nipped at his face, this dark, sensual creature who was irresistible and gave them so much loving attention. He curled his fingers in their hair, bit their necks, and kissed each of them passionately.

Suddenly, Dracula's eyes flitted to the window, wide. Something was tugging at his chest, some strong presence which he had not felt in centuries. Had he a living heart, it would've been beating madly. He roughly pushed his brides off him, ignoring their yelps and leaped off the bed, going towards the window. The chilly wind blew a message of a stranger coming towards them. No, not a stranger, someone long forgotten… Someone who was coming back.

"Gabriel…" The name felt so wonderful rolling off his tongue. He had not spoken it in ages aloud.

"Master, what is it?" Aleera questioned, reaching a hand towards him.

He turned sharply towards her, suddenly venomous. "Leave me," he hissed dangerously.

The three Vampiresses shrunk back, wailing. They hurriedly left the room, knowing it would do no good to stay while he was in this mood.

Dracula turned back towards the window, grinning widely.

"So, he has finally decided to return. Gabriel… It's time we had a little reunion."

The ship rocked as the large waves crashed over each other. The storm showed no sign of letting up, and the sailors were yelling at each other, trying to steady the ship or otherwise looking for cover from the rain. But there was one figure that stood at the hull, seemingly unfazed by the thunderstorm, gazing ahead at the dark clouds.

Van Helsing, the infamous monster hunter, tipped his hat down for more protection against the rain, though it really didn't help. He squinted off into the distance, wanting to get to Romania as soon as possible and finish this mission.

"There you are!" a voice yelled from behind him.

Van Helsing turned around to his companion Carl, who was keeping his hood tightly above his head.

"Come inside before you get a cold!" he yelled against the howling wind and thunder.

"It's alright, Carl, I've been in worse weather," Van Helsing said, walking towards the friar.

"Yes, well, you don't want your weapons to rust in the rain, do you?"

"Hmm, good point, Carl. Alright, let's get inside." He clapped a hand on Carl's shoulder and led them to their cabin as the sailors were still busy.

"Ah, thank goodness," Carl said once they were inside the warm, dry, small cabin. "I thought you were going to drown out there."

"Drown? Come now, Carl, I don't die that easily," Van Helsing dropped his bag of weapons on the floor, taking some out to make sure they weren't wet.

"Well, I'd still have you arrive in Transylvania in once piece," Carl huffed, sitting on his moth-eaten bed, "If you can't defeat Dracula, who will?"

"I suppose you'll have to do it, won't you?" Van Helsing smirked, lying on his own bed.

"I told you I didn't want to go to Transylvania!" the friar said, agitated, "But you dragged me along anyway when you know I'm no good on the field!"

"No, you'll be doing research for me, Carl. Perhaps you'll be able to find something that'll be useful to defeat Dracula."

Carl mumbled under his breath, pulling the sheets over himself and turned to the other side, away from Van Helsing. Even after the friar's snores filled the cabin, Van Helsing lay awake, staring at the ring on his finger. The dragon carved on it glinted with the reflection from the table candle. The same insignia as the ripped parchment piece the order had given him, which belonged to Valerious the Elder. Perhaps this really was the path to finding out about his past…

End of Chapter 1

Well, that was it! I will update Lupus et Niger next! But Van Helsing was just calling me. Teehee!


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

Haha! I said I'd update 'LeN' before this, and I have, so now I update this one! This chapter is quite short, I'll admit, but I felt that to stop where I did was the right thing to do. Although what I find is the right thing to do might not be the _right_ right thing. Ugh... Anyways, enough of my senseless ramblings!

* * *

The Left Hand of God

Chapter 2: To Transylvania

Van Helsing and Carl passed through the rotten wooden gates into Transylvania. With each step they took, more people began to huddle behind them, eyeing the two strangers with intense distrust, many of them holding rusty weapons or gardening tools.

Carl, feeling quite distressed at the growing mass of peasants, once again asked Van Helsing about any of his memories. He knew that this mission might be the key to unlocking Van Helsing's past.

"So, what do you remember?"

"Not now, Carl," Van Helsing hissed, also not liking the way the crowd advanced on them.

"There must be something," the friar pressed on.

Van Helsing sighed. "I remember fighting the Romans at Masada."

"That was in 73 AD!" Carl said, surprised.

"You asked."

Their conversation was cut short as a beautiful woman appeared before them. Van Helsing recognized her as Princess Anna from the slides he had seen back in the Vatican. Her piercing blue eyes made his heart thud, and yet… He felt as though this shouldn't be. And besides, this was no time for romancing.

"Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Van Helsing," she said in a low voice.

"I've come to help you," he declared.

"I don't need any help," she retorted.

"Oh, really?" Whipping out his crossbow, he shot at the flying Vampiress behind Anna, secretly thinking that these blood-suckers were ugly.

_Is Dracula as horrible as this?_

But he quickly changed his mind when he saw one of the Vampiresses turn from a shrieking white harpy into a beautiful blonde woman.

_I suppose I have underestimated them._

She sneered at him, poised to fight. Van Helsing was alerted by a cry from Carl, who pointed at the church, where holy water dripped from a tap. He ran as fast as he could, splashing his crossbow in and rapidly firing at the blonde Vampiress, who shrieked in agony and her whole body blackened to a crisp and blew into ashes to the winds.

Van Helsing slumped backward, spent by the fight. He felt a strange tugging at his chest, but merely brushed it off as his heartbeat pumped up with adrenaline. He quickly hurried off to find Princess Anna, his secret anticipation at meeting Dracula growing. He didn't know why, but he seemed to shiver at the mere sound of his name. No other creature he had to hunt down did that to him. He wondered if it wasn't one of Dracula's many powers, but somehow, he didn't believe so. Dracula seemed such a mystery; to meet him face to face was a moment that couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Dracula cried out as he felt the loss of one of his wives. He burst forth from his coffin, breathing hard. He felt a sense of emptiness in his already hollow soul. It was painful in a way, but the pain was nothing compared to what he had suffered centuries ago.

His other two wives backed away, frightened. He glared at them angrily before striding towards the window, looking out into the dark night sky. His eyes narrowed as he picked up the musky scent of Gabriel, a scent he knew so well. As one of his brides tentatively placed her hand on his shoulder, he impatiently brushed it away.

"Do we mean so little to you?" Aleera sobbed.

Dracula hissed, "You mean a lot to me, yet not enough for me to grieve for long. Now leave!" And with that, he turned back to staring out the window, as though hoping to catch a glimpse of the bounty hunter, even for a second.

The two Vampiresses gave him a withering look before gliding out of the room. Dracula paid them no heed as he continued to stare out the window.

"Gabriel," he murmured softly.

He thought back to his plan. It was going to attract Van Helsing to him instantly. Turning, he walked down to his dungeons, nearing roaring screeches. Pushing the wooden double doors open, he looked at the huge shaggy brown Werewolf chained to the floor, thrashing about as his Dwergei minions tried to subdue him with pitchforks.

"Werewolves are so disobedient during their first full moon," he observed quietly, approaching the snarling creature without a trace of fear on his face. He stared deep in the Werewolf's yellow eyes and smirked. "But you'll soon come to help me…"

The Werewolf growled and snapped its jaws, still trying to break free.

"… Won't you, Velkan?"

* * *

So, what did you think? Any comments, feedback? Please review, even just to say hi!


	3. Chapter 3: Of Werewolves and Nightmares

Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but my computer broke and the friggin' repairman was busy! I'm back now with a new chapter for The Left Hand of God and I will update Lupus et Niger soon! Thank you so much to all who reviewed, it really inspires me to write! Enjoy! D

Mademoiselle Silver 3

* * *

**Chapter 3: Of Wolves and Nightmares**

Van Helsing felt himself floating, his surroundings merely a swirl of colors. He closed his eyes gently, letting a sudden cool wind blow on his face. It was strange to feel so soothed. It wasn't something he was permitted to feel very often.

His feet hit cold marble, and his lids lifted to reveal the sight before him. He smiled at the great stone balcony he was standing on. The sun was setting westward, lighting the sky with the most burning colors of red and yellow. Leaning on the railing, with their back turned, was a person who made Van Helsing's smile grow wider. He slowly walked towards the figure, his footsteps sounding loud and slow to his ears. His hand reached out to touch the stranger's shoulder, but before he could, the person turned. A man with brilliant blue eyes smiled widely at him. Van Helsing wanted to know who he was, and opened his mouth to speak. Suddenly, the scene was plunged into darkness, and Van Helsing spiraled with it, letting out a scream that never reached his ears. The scenery before him changed from a warm balcony to a misty blood-soaked battlefield. He had to regain his composure while all around him, soldiers fought brutally, mutilating one another, bashing, stabbing and bludgeoning.

Cursing, Van Helsing made to grab a weapon, only to realize he had a sword and shield in hand. He swung it about, making to hit any enemy he could reach. He didn't know how he knew who the enemy was; he just knew that he had to defeat them. The men around him became a blur. All he saw was crimson liquid spurting onto his face, and a pair of hands grabbing at his neck, choking him. He clawed at the fingers with all his strength, attempting to injure the man. He was losing air; he was starting to feel dizzy. He couldn't die now, though, he couldn't… Someone was waiting for him… Who?... So dizzy… And then… pain… Indescribable pain…

Van Helsing yelled out, bolting upright in bed. He panted, twisting his head around. He was in the guestroom Anna had grudgingly let him use. The sheets above him were drenched in sweat. Van Helsing groaned, rubbing his face in his hands. It had been another nightmare. He placed his forehead on his knee, cursing himself. He had had enough sleepless nights to last him a lifetime. He had to find out the significance of these strange, violent dreams. And who was the one he kept seeing on the balcony? The person who filled him with peace and strange emotions before he was ploughed back into various bloody war scenes?

The door opened and Carl's head peeked in. He looked concerned.

"I heard you yell, Van Helsing. Are you alright?" he asked.

Van Helsing sighed and nodded. He felt more exhausted than he had been before going to sleep. "Yes, I'm fine. Just another nightmare."

"You seem to be having them more than usual since we've arrived in Transylvania."

"You think it's Dracula's doing?" Van Helsing asked. He had a nagging habit to link every strange thing that happened to him here to the vampire.

"I don't know, I haven't had the time to do some research," Carl said huffily, "That Princess Anna won't let me go through her family archives. She keeps saying that her father has been through them many times and has found nothing. She seemed offended when I told her perhaps he had overlooked something that I may notice."

Van Helsing couldn't help a smirk. "You are a real talker with women, Carl."

"I was simply being honest!" the friar insisted, holding his hands up in defense, "It could have happened, you know, in his old age."

Van Helsing was about to reply when his hunting senses took over. Something was not right in the castle. He could feel a darkness roaming between the stone walls.

"What is it?" Carl asked fearfully, recognizing that look that Van Helsing got.

"We must go look for Anna." Van Helsing jumped out of bed and quickly dressed himself, grabbing his weapons. "Come."

Carl followed half-heartedly as the monster hunter led them down the humid corridors. He wasn't sure he wanted to find out what had entered the castle.

Van Helsing stopped and sniffed the air. He frowned at the odor and sprinted towards the double doors at the end of the corridor.

"Why does it smell like wet dog?" Carl wrinkled his nose in repulsion. He hurried as fast as he could on his short legs after his friend.

Van Helsing flung the doors open and ran into the room just as the large shaggy werewolf jumped out the window, Anna looking desperately at it.

"Damn," he muttered. He ran outside, inserting a silver bullet in his pistol. His eyes narrowed, trying to locate the werewolf. A loud growl erupted behind him and he turned around, shooting at the creature.

"NO!" He felt himself being pushed down onto the snow, Anna toppling above him. The werewolf roared at them and fled, heading towards the snowcapped mountains.

Van Helsing had to use all his control not to strangle the princess. Unfortunately, he did not have much of it. He grabbed Anna by the neck, furious. "Why did you do that?!"

"You're choking me!" she gasped, grabbing at his hands.

"Just tell me why," he growled as he released her.

She knelt to the ground, panting for air. "I can't," she said breathlessly, "If people knew…"

Van Helsing kicked a stone in his anger. He looked out towards the mountains where the werewolf had run off to. "He's not your brother anymore, Anna!" he shouted, his voice echoing.

She stared at him disbelievingly, getting steadily to her feet. "You knew?" she whispered.

Van Helsing sighed, knowing this wouldn't be pleasant. "Yes."

"Before or after I stopped you from shooting him?" she asked suspiciously.

"Before."

"And still you tried to kill him!" she pushed him roughly, her anger and hurt getting the better of her.

"He's a werewolf, he will kill innocent people!" he countered.

"He can't help it!"

"No, but he'll do it anyway!" he yelled.

Anna glared at him, tears welling in her beautiful eyes. "You don't understand… He's the only family I have left. If there is a cure for him, I will find it."

Van Helsing looked at her, unsure of what else to say.

"I despise Dracula more than you can imagine," she said in low anger, "He has taken everything from me!"

Van Helsing lowered his head. Tiny snowflakes had started their slow descent to the ground. They floated down onto his black coat, silent and still.

"Perhaps to have memories of the ones you loved and lost is… harder than having no memories at all."

Anna looked at him quizzically. He didn't elaborate for her, though, but merely swiveled his hat about and lifted his head. "Alright. Let's go find your brother. And Dracula too."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Dracula paced around his grand, cobwebbed hall. His two brides sat on stone benches, looking sulky. A loud howl alerted him to the return of his servant. He approached the balcony just as the werewolf leaped onto it.

"Did you kill her?" he asked.

The werewolf shook its head, fur flapping wildly.

"What about Gabriel? Did you hurt him?"

The werewolf shook its head again.

"Good. Now that we have provoked them, they will most certainly come here."

"Master, why are you so fascinated with the stranger?" Aleera asked.

"That is none of your concern!" Dracula snapped, "He will come to this castle and I expect you not to harm him."

The two Vampiresses narrowed their eyes. It was unusual for their master to be so fascinated by one mortal. Was he someone from his past?

"Now that Velkan is back," Dracula stroked the werewolf's fur, "We may begin the experiment." He turned towards the canine monster. "Are you ready to bring life?"

The dwergei arrived, attempting to sedate the now thrashing creature. The two brides shrieked their delight and glided towards the laboratory. "I hope it works!"

Dracula looked out the window. The tiny lights from the Valerious home were still lit. He grinned widely, his pointed fangs glinting. "He will come back to me. This time, it shall be forever…"

* * *

That was chapter 3! Review or send a message if you have anything to say! I know there was a lot of movie dialogue in this one, but it was to get the plot moving. And Dracula and Van Helsing will officially meet next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

Ze chapter 4 of ze Van Helsing fanfeec eez now up:D Hooray! Thank you all for your patience. Also, the scenes here are mainly from the movie, and so is most of the dialogue, with some additions of my own to turn the plot the way my twisted mind wants it! XD**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

Carl was safely back at the castle, having finally gotten Anna's begrudging consent to rifle through the family library. Van Helsing knew he would burrow around there like a rabbit searching for food until he found something of value. If there was one thing Carl could do, it was research without stopping. This was the main reason why Van Helsing brought him along on this trip; he knew Dracula was not like all the other monsters he had battled. The vampire was much more cunning, and a lot more ancient than most evil creatures.

Van Helsing and Anna crept up to the old lair of Dr. Frankenstein. It seemed to be abandoned at first glance; none of the windows were lit up with light from within and it was eerily silent. But Van Helsing knew from experience that evil doers just kept a low profile, some better than other and he did not doubt that Dracula was being quite subtle. The one thing that gave away the fact that the old mansion was inhabited was the strange machine built at the top, on the roof, which seemed to spout small electrical sparks from its metal antennae.

As they snuck into an unlocked side door, Van Helsing felt his heart thud in trepidation… or was it anticipation? He truly did not know, but for some reason, he had a burning desire to encounter Dracula. Perhaps it was because he was a reputed man, something of a challenge for the hunter.

"Hurry up," Anna hissed at him.

Van Helsing snapped out of his musings. Anna was a few feet in front of him, staring at him impatiently with her sharp blue eyes. He had started to lag behind due to his deep thoughts. This was so unlike him. He cleared his throat and muttered, "Sorry. Just thinking."

"Well, help me think on where they are keeping my brother," she said and strode forward. Van Helsing let out a sigh. That woman sure was tough.

They continued for a few more minutes down the dark and slime-covered hallway. Why there was slime was quite strange, and Van Helsing was ready to scoop a bit to let Carl examine it, but Anna gave him no time to pause. They finally stumbled into a vast hall with a large ceiling. Van Helsing's eyes widened and he heard Anna gasp beside him. Everywhere, hanging from the ceiling, ooze slowly dripping down and landing in quiet plops on the floor, large sacks invaded the room. They looked so gruesome, and occasionally let out a small splurging sound coming seemingly from within.

"You ever see these things?" Van Helsing asked.

"No," Anna replied, wrinkling her nose, "What do you think they are?"

"Offspring," Van Helsing replied after a moment, getting closer to one of the pods to examine it better.

Anna blinked. "What?"

"A man with three gorgeous women for four hundred years," Van Helsing muttered as though it were obvious.

"Yes, vampires are the walking dead," Anna caught on. "It only makes sense that their children are born dead."

"He's obviously trying to bring them to life." Van Helsing turned to find Anna staring warily at the dangling pods. "Ladies first," he said, gesturing for her to move forward.

Anna walked around, trying her hardest not to even brush against the disgusting sacks. Van Helsing had dug out a knife and slit open one of them, burying his hand inside.

"Dracula and his brides only kill one or two people a month," he said, "If he brings all these things to life…"

"What are you doing?" Anna demanded.

"I want to see what we're up against." Van Helsing pulled out great globs on unknown grey mass, throwing them aside, ignoring Anna's disgusted looks. He cleared the bits away until a slimy gray head appeared. The small face was ugly and wrinkled, ashen gray.

"So this is what you get when Vampires mate," Van Helsing half-whispered, reaching out to touch it.

Anna screamed behind him and he whipped around to see a tiny creature pouncing on her. He whipped his pistol and shot it. Grabbing Anna as the thing exploded into tiny drops of green, they ran through the hall as the millions of vampire children awoke from death and began to rise, all flying in one great mass.

The two hurried down the corridor, Anna releasing herself from her grip and climbing upwards, off to find her brother. Knowing she could take care of herself, Van Helsing sped off, stopping in an empty chamber. The cold feeling washing over him let him know that someone was there.

* * *

"Teach them how to feed!" Dracula instructed his brides, "And beg the Devil that this time they stay alive!" 

As his two remaining brides flew off with their offspring, Dracula turned and walked to the balcony, peering down. His grin widened as he flew down, stopping in front of the man he had met centuries ago.

"I can tell the character of a man by the sound of his heartbeat," he said his voice echoing off the walls.

Van Helsing tensed, his weapons in his hands. So this was the famous Dracula. His dark eyes and his swishing black hair were not unfamiliar to him. He had seen this creature before, he was sure of it. He may be the key to finding out about his past; but he was also supposed to be killed.

"Usually when I approach, I can almost dance to the beat," Dracula continued, clapping his hands in a quick rhythm. He slowed it as he said, "Strange that yours is so steady." He stopped, standing close to Van Helsing. "You used to beat hard and fast for me… so fast."

Van Helsing frowned. Dracula was teasing him with information about his past he probably knew he didn't remember.

"Hello, Gabriel."

The lightning struck outside, followed by the rumble of thunder. Van Helsing fired his weapon, striking Dracula in the heart. The Vampire grinned, pulling the stake out of his chest. "Is this your silver stake?" he asked nonchalantly, tossing it aside.

"How long has it been, three, four hundred years?" The Vampire began to circle around Gabriel like a predator. He leaned in close, his cold breath blowing in Van Helsing's ear, his sharp nails digging slightly in his shoulders. "You don't remember, do you?"

"Exactly what is it I should be remembering?" Van Helsing pulled out of the Vampire's touch, not liking his ease at their proximity.

Dracula smiled, restarting his walk. "You are the great Van Helsing!" he proclaimed, "Trained by monks and mullahs from Tibet to Istanbul! Protected by Rome herself..." He spoke that last part with venom, practically cursing it. "But, like me, hunted by all others."

"The Knights of the Holy Order know about you. It's no surprise you would know about me," Van Helsing said.

"Yes, but it's much more than this." Dracula moved with lightning speed, catching Van Helsing in his arms. "We have such," he leaned his face so close to the hunter's, "_History_, you and I, Gabriel."

Van Helsing was, for the first time in his life (what he remembers of it), speechless. Dracula was not at all what he had expected. What kind of Vampire would be groping him after he tried to kill him? Because Van Helsing could feel the other's hand slide lower on his back as he spoke. He shivered, pulling away again. This was another evil spell being cast on him.

"Have you ever wondered why you have such horrible nightmares?" Dracula asked, "Horrific scenes of ancient battles past."

This was becoming increasingly frustrating for the bounty hunter. Dracula was giving him very little, and on top of that, seemed to be trying to seduce him. Vampires were known for seducing their prey, but he never thought Dracula would do it on him, a man.

"How do you know me?" he demanded.

Dracula smiled, holding out his hand. "So, would you like me to refresh your memory a little? A few details from your past..."

When Van Helsing didn't take the offered and, which didn't surprise the Vampire in the least, Dracula stood upright like a gentleman. "Allow me to reintroduce myself." He gave a low bow. "I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia. Born 1422…" His face took on a somber look. "…Murdered 1462."

Just then a piercing shriek echoed from outside. Dracula looked up, alarmed, and then flew up towards the balcony again. Van Helsing stared at him for a moment before running to the lab, where Anna was crying over a newly transformed Velkan, who began to chase after them.

"Come on!" He grabbed her and the both of them ran out, chased by the werewolf and a few dwergei. They hurried to the top of the lab's tower, bursting outside where the grey sky pounded with thunder. Van Helsing heard their pursuers coming closer. Wasting no more time, he aimed his grapple gun and shot. The hook flew and stabbed itself firmly into the cliff separated from them by the river below. He grabbed Anna by the waist, his other hand gripping the line and slid off towards the cliff to safety. The werewolf bounded after them, but Van Helsing cut the line, sending him tumbling into the river. Anna looked at her brother fall in shock before Van Helsing dragged her away.

* * *

Dracula watched the two run with his keen eyes. His offspring had died, too weak to exist for more than a few minutes. 

His brides wailed despairingly behind him, but he ignored them.

The bounty hunter was as good as before, he noted.

"I am sorry, Master." Igor shuffled and limped towards him, just as Velkan jumped on to the balcony railing, shaking his shaggy wet fur. It took more than a fall in the river to kill a werewolf. "We try and we try… but I fear we are not so smart as Dr. Frankenstein."

"Truly," Dracula answered, his unblinking gaze still following the two who believed to be safe as they ran through the trees. "It would appear the good doctor took the key to life to his grave."

He motioned to his werewolf slave to come forward. "Hunt them down," he ordered, "Kill her. Bring him to me alive."

Velkan bared his fangs and leaped off to do his master's command.

* * *

The rain was pouring hard now. Van Helsin's mood was not being lifted by the fact that Anna was yelling at him as they marched through the mud to find shelter under the burned remains of what used to be a windmill. 

"A silver stake? A crucifix? What, did you think we haven't tried everything before? We've shot him, stabbed him, clubbed him... sprayed him with holy water, staked him through the heart... and still he lives!"

Under the shelter, she grabbed his shirt and pushed him roughly, clearly furious. "Do you understand? No one knows how to kill Dracula!"

"Well, I could have used that information a little earlier," Van Helsing muttered dryly, checking to see if his weapons needed fixing.

"Don't give me that look," Anna sighed.

They were silent for a moment, listening to the rain pour. Tiny drops fell on them through the leaks of the roof above them.

"You were right," Anna said, "I'm sorry. He's not my brother anymore."

He looked at her for a moment, and then went back to polishing his gun without replying. He merely took off his hat and put it on her head to keep her from getting more wet.

"Do you have any family, Mr. Van Helsing?" she asked.

The hunter shrugged. "Not sure. I hope to find out someday. That's what keeps me going."

He thought of all Dracula had said and done to him, shivering unwillingly when he remembered how intimately he had been touched. Could Dracula have left lingering effects of his power on him?

"Here's to what keeps you going," Anna said, pulling out a bottle from somewhere in the shelter and taking a drink.

"Absinth," Van Helsing remarked, impressed, "Strong stuff."

She handed the bottle to him and he took a swig in turn.

"Don't let it touch your tongue," she warned him, grinning, "It'll knock you on your –"

The floor gave way underneath them and the two warriors fell through, yelling in a cloud of dust and debris, falling into a dark cavern.

* * *

Ooooh! A cliffhanger:O Well, actually it's not a cliffhanger if you've seen the movie. I just thought this was a good place to stop to give the _impression_ of a cliffhanger. It's not effective, but meh. Thank you all for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5: More Questions, No Answers

Hahahaha, y'all probably wnat to kill me for not updating for... erm, well a long time! ;;; I... really have no valid excuse unless you count my recent college applications. Anyways, here is chapter 5 of The Left Hand of God. I believe it was Phoenix Takaramono who reminded me not to put too many of the movie scenes in the story. I shall try, I just want to start from the beginning and weave my way into the slash somehow. I think next chapter will be the end of the movie and the beginning of Van Helsing's true search for his past and his relationship with Dracula. Consider this my Christmas gift to you all. Merry Christmas! Anyways, LET ZE FIC BEGIN!

* * *

**Chapter 5: More Questions, No Answers**

Gabriel Van Helsing had never thought things could get more ludicrous. After falling into an underground cave, he and Anna had encountered the Creature, the monster sewn from corpses that the doctor Frankenstein had created. He was the one thing that could bring life to Dracula's offspring. He had been hiding in the cave for over a year, feeding off tiny animals that happened to scurry in, and they just happened to fall right into his lair. How convenient.

Anna had wanted to kill him, but he had stopped her. He had sensed no evil in the creature, whether or not it had been created by evil. "Your family has spent four hundred years trying to kill Dracula," he had told her, "Maybe this poor creature can help us find a way."

And now they were riding to Budapest, the Creature chained in a carriage. Van Helsing prepared himself as he was to drive the decoy carriage to distract the enemy.

"Van Helsing," Carl whimpered. He was dreading having to sit in a carriage with a... whatever the Creature was. "Did you learn anything while you were at the castle? You saw Dracula?"

Van Helsing paused from heaving onto the carriage. He thought back to his first meeting with the Vampire, in that dark lair. He had spoken nothing but frustratingly cryptic words and then - if he wasn't mistaken - had tried to grope him. He looked down at the dragon ring on his finger. Dracula had said it was his. When had he taken it? Why? It was a curse that the one who knew all the answers was the one he was supposed to kill.

"He told me nothing of help," he said shortly, then mounted onto the carriage. Carl took that as a sign that the hunter would speak no more and turned to the other carriage. That man could be so damn silent on so many matters!

The drive was quiet. Van Helsing rode through the misty Transylvanian woods, knowing that he was being pursued. He could sense wicked souls approaching him. He had never known how he had acquired a sense of knowing when evil was near. Antoher question to ask Dracula if he could throttle it out of him.

It didn't take long for his followers to appear. Dracula's two remaining brides appeared in their shrieking harpy forms and circled the carriage. Van Helsing took out his crossbow and shot at them. They flew away from the carriage, but still circled above the trees. Then, the werewolf -Velkan- jumped out of nowhere and wrestled Van Helsing off the carriage. The hunter yelled as he felt a sharp pain in his breast, kicking the beast with his boot. The werewolf fell off of him, and Van Helsing managed to jump off the carriage as well, landing on the other side of a ravine while it fell.

The brides screamed in horror, zooming towards the carriage. The dark-haired bride screamed, "We must not let the Creature be destroyed! Save him! Save the monster!"

Van Helsing crawled to look at the ravine, where the Vampiress flung the carriage door opened, only to find it filled with stakes. She shrieked and hurried away, but was too late as the carriage crashed and stkaes went flying, piercing her. She fell into the flames.

Van Helsing gasped, clutching his wounded chest. _Another bride down_, he thought ruefully. He staggered to his feet and wandered into the woods, hoping the others had made it safely. He was feeling groggy and wanted nothing more to lie down on the cool grass. Unfortunately, duty called. And that damn pain wasn't making anything easier for him.

He turned past a clump of bushes and his heart plummeted slightly at what he saw. Anna was hunched over her brother's now human body. Tears were sliding down her pale cheeks as she whispered something to him and kissed his forehead. When she lifted her head and noticed the dirty and ragged Van Helsing, her face contorted with fury. She strode towards him and grabbed him by his coat, flinging him against a tree. He was too weak to resist, but groaned at the added pain to his back from the trunk.

"You killed him!" she cried, "You killed him!"

He was panting, his head spinning, and only managed to gasp, "Now you know why they call me murderer."

Anna's eyes slid down to his coat, seeing the sticky blood. She seemed to pale at the sight. Carl appeared behind her, staring at Van Helsing fearfully.

"Oh my God," she whispered, "You've been bitten."

Van Helsing couldn't respond as the last remaining Vampire bride swooped from nowhere and grabbed Anna, lifting her struggling form away.

"Anna!" he yelled helplessly, cursing the fact that he had no weapons on him. He and Carl could only stare at her being carried off against her will. The hunter gritted his teeth. He was most definitely going to murder Dracula now.

* * *

Budapest looked much like Rome in architecture. Van Helsing almost expected members of the Order to pop up suddenly and drag him away to tell him off for failing his mission. But the mission wasn't over yet. The Creature had been sedated and locked safely in a crypt. Aleera, Dracula's last bride, had given them instructions to go to the Masquerade Ball to trade the Creature for Anna. According to Carl, the full moon wasn't for another two nights. Two nights to get rid of Dracula and save Anna. He'd had life-or-death deadlines before. 

It was evening, and Van Helsing and Carl had dressed up for the occasion, sneaking into the grand ballroom where masked guests danced and chatted, and acrobats and fire-breathers roamed around the hall.

"So, if we're not actually trading the Creature for Anna," Carl said, trudging in his jester outfit as they strode around the balconies of the luxurious ballroom, "How are we getting her back?"

"I'm thinking on it, Carl," Van Helsing replied, scanning the crowd below.

"What? Are you telling me you don't actually have a plan yet? After all this effort it took to get me into these ridiculous tights and you haven't got a plan!?"

Van Helsing shushed him, still searching the glittering people below. He hadn't told Carl, but he merely wanted to rescue Anna, not kill Dracula just then. The Vampire still held the answers to his past and he was determined to find out what he knew. Then, his eyes spotted a woman dressed in a bright eye-catching red gown and a man in dark robes, waltzing about the room.

* * *

Dracula had the Gypsy princess in a tight grip, twirling her easily around the dance floor as if she were a doll. She gasped as he pulled her to him, staring at his face with hate. 

"How does it feel to be a puppet on my string?" he asked, dancing at a quick pace.

"I won't let you trade me, Count!" Anna hissed.

"I have no intention of trading you," the Vampire replied casually, "And if I know Van Helsing, which I do..." He pulled her into a dip, "He is not planning on making a trade, either." He smiled, baring his pointed fangs. "Neither of us has ever settled for half."

Anna glared at him, then asked him a question that had been at the back of her mind since her capture, "How do you know Van Helsing?"

Dracula pulled her into a spin, then brought them close together. He chuckled as she flinched at being so close to his face. "You want to know who my Gabriel truly is?"

Anna narrowed her eyes at him. She must think he was playing tricks with her, that he was pretending to have a past with Van Helsing.

Dracula glanced up at the balcony. He saw the hunter staring at him, his little friar by his side. He had sensed his presence a while ago. He could always tell when his Gabriel was close.

"There they are," he said, turning Anna so her back was pressed to his chest and she could look clearly up at the balcony. Her arms were still locked in his tight grip. "They have come to rescue you like the shining, glorious heroes they are."

Anna gasped and began to shout, "VAN H-" but Dracula clamped a hand to her mouth, whispering, "Ah, ah, ah! Do not ruin the fun so quickly, Anna." He lowered his lips to her ear, brushing it ever so slightly and making her shiver. "Look at him. Don't you find him handsome, my dear Princess?"

Anna stared at Van Helsing in his costume, glancing at her concernedly and whispering to a frantic Carl. Dracula let his lips slide to her cheek, then back to her ear. "Tell me... Have you any feelings towards our hunter? He does have something... that pulls you to him, does he not?"

Anna turned her head towards him sharply. "Why are you saying such things?" she demanded.

Dracula let his hand slide down her neck to her shoulder, enjoying making her squirm. "Because I am pulled to him more than anybody."

At that moment, a distraction came in the form of a firebreather setting a curtain aflame. Dracula's grip on Anna was released as she was caught by a swinging Van Helsing and was deposited on the balcony.

Dracula looked up at the hunter, who stared back. The Vampire smiled, loving it when he had Van Helsing's attention. "Gabriel," he said loudly, "You haven't even stayed long enough for a little dance."

"We're leaving the party early, I'm afraid," Van Helsing quipped.

"Oh, that is fine with me," the Vampire replied, "As long as you leave me a little gift."

A wail was heard around the room. Van Helsing's stomach plummeted as he saw Frankenstein's creature strapped to a metal bed, being carried by Igor and minions. He was cursing the whole room, and Van Helsing himself was cursing under his breath. How the hell had they gotten him?

"Get them!" Dracula shouted suddenly, "Bring me the hunter alive!"

To the trio's horror, all the guests and performers, even the opera singer and the musicians roared inhumanely, their jaws opening to reveal fangs. They had entered a Vampire's ball.

"Come on!" Van Helsing yelled. He turned on his heel and ran, the other two following him. They could heard the Vampires chasing them, but didn't stop to look. They reached a dead end, halting in front of a large glass window. Van Helsing looked at Anna, who nodded. They both turned to Carl, only to see him squealing over his vial full of glycerine.

"Now I know what it's for!" he said delightedly, dropping it on the ground before the other two grabbed him by the arms. "Where are we going?"

"Through that window!" replied the other two before the crashed through the stained glass and splashed into the water. Seconds later, Carl's contraption burst with light and flame, incinerating the Vampires within.

The trio emerged from the water, gasping for air and swimming towards the descending gate. Van Helsing scrabbled at the metal bars, yelling in rage as the boat containing the creature, Igor and minions floated away. Igor cackled at them, sending Van Helsing into a fit of rage.

"I'll find you!" he screamed, "I'll get you back and set you free! I swear to God!"

He banged his fists against the gate, closing his eyes. He felt a whisper pass through his ears, and a light caress on his face. He gasped and opened his eyes, looking around for the source. It felt like a presence was touching him everywhere, making him shudder. The voice of a man whispered into his ear... _Gabriel... Come to me... If you want the Creature back... Come to me..._

Carl chose that moment to give him even worse news. Having sent word to Rome on his progress, he relayed the orders to kill the Creature.

"They want you to destroy him so he can never be used to harm humanity," he said weakly, trying to stay afloat.

Van Helsing felt a sudden rage take over him and he grabbed Carl by the front, pinning him to the gate. His eyes were glowing yellow and his voice became rough and wild. "What of me? Did you tell them what I'm to become? Did they tell you how to kill me? _The correct angle of the stake as it enters my heart? The exact measure of silver in each bullet?_"

Carl choked and scrabbled at the hunter's hands. "Stop! No, I- I left you out!"

Van Helsing released him as white hot pain laced his body. He howled like a wolf, panting as it ebbed as quickly as it came. Anna and Carl stared at him in mute horror.

"I'm sorry," he panted at Carl, who nodded in understanding, "It's starting."

Once more, he felt a strange sensation of being caressed by warm hands, and felt revolted as it somehow aroused him. Damn Dracula and his teasing.

* * *

Once they were back at the Valerious manor, Carl proceeded to inform them on everything he had dug out from the family's archives. 

"According to this rubbing," the friar quickly explained, "It all started when Dracula was murdered."

"Do you know who murdered him?" asked Van Helsing.

"No, there's just some vague reference to the Left Hand of God," Carl said dismissively, "And in 1462, when Dracula died-"

"He made a covenant with the Devil," interjected Anna.

"And was given new life," said Van Helsing.

"But the only way he could sustain that life was by drinking blood," Anna added.

"Excuse me. Are you going to let me tell the story?" Carl said irritably.

"Sorry," the two warriors said.

"Now, your ancestor, Dracula's father, that is to say, Valerious the Elder," continued Carl, "Went to Rome to seek forgiveness for siring this evil creature. The bargain was then made to kill Dracula in return for his family's eternal salvation. Right down to you," he pointed to Anna, "There is also some small subtext of Valerious already against his son due to his attachment to some foreigner or something like that, but that part isn't important."

Van Helsing was actually interested in this piece of information, but did not press further as Carl continued with the essential bits. He might ask for that later. For now, he needed to know that Valerious had banished his son to an icy fortress, not being able to kill his own flesh and blood, and they were to look for a door of some kind.

They moved to the map of Transylvania, and Van Helsing noticed a corner of it was missing. "I think this is the door, quite literally," he said in realization, "Your father just didn't know how to open it."

He pulled the roll the Order had given him with the inscription on it and placed in into the missing part of the map. The pieces fitted perfectly.

"In the name of God, open this door," he murmured.

The map began to freeze an icy blue. Carl jumped back in fright.

"See you on the other side," Van Helsing grinned, then turned and pressed his hands against the mirror. "It's cold!" he said as the frozen shards touched his skin. He pushed his way through and stared in awe at the giant castle before him, a blizzard of snow partially obscuring his view.

Anna and Carl pushed in after him, and both stared agape at the sight as well.

"Castle Dracula," Anna murmured.

* * *

Well, hope that was good! Yes, it's still quite movie-based, but next chapter, we shall be moving onwards! I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! 3

MademoiselleSilver


	6. Chapter 6: Unresolved History

* * *

**Bahaha! XD I have no excuses for my lack of updates except... college acceptance letters and after-school activities. Mwehehe. But I want to thank everyone who has still reviewed, even during my procrastination. Your continuous encouragements has motivated me to up my butt and write a new chapter of my Van Helsing for you guys! Thank you all and hope you enjoy!**

**This chapter concludes the end of the movie and has but a tiny passage of what happens after. I'm trying to update all my stories, but I might write the next chapter to this sooner.**

**MademoiselleSilver**

**Chapter 6: Unresolved History**

Van Helsing was again teetering on the edge of impatience. They were here, in the lair of Dracula; perhaps the one place he would be able to find answers. And, not counting the small distraction of Igor who turned out to be useful, he was glad they had managed to sneak in unnoticed.

If he was honest with himself, Van Helsing was not so certain he wanted to kill Dracula. What if he was the only one who could answer all of his questions? He may be lying, and yet… Van Helsing was desperate enough to take that chance. As to how he would get the answers and get rid of the Vampire, he had no idea yet, but he'd make it up as he went along. That was often how he finished most missions.

"Van Helsing!" Anna ran to him, looking at him worriedly. He was going to take on Dracula alone. He was going to turn into a Werewolf and kill him. Whether he was killed in the process, she did not know, and did not dare to think of. Behind them, Carl waited with a tied up Igor, who was to lead them to the Werewolf antidote.

He gripped her forearms, looking her straight in the arms. He wanted her to understand his plan clearly. He needed time to speak to Dracula before he turned into a Werewolf, but he did not say that. Instead, he said, "If I'm not cured by the twelfth stroke of midnight…"

He pulled out his crossbow armed with a silver stake. He handed it to her, but Anna looked at it apprehensively.

"I don't think I could," she said, shaking her head quickly.

"You must!" Van Helsing urged, "Come on." He pressed the crossbow into her hand, and she frantically gripped it, her eyes wide with desperation.

"I don't like this plan!" she cried.

"We don't have a choice," Van Helsing whispered hurriedly. He wanted her to leave as soon as possible. Dracula was waiting for him, waiting with answers. "Just don't get killed."

"You still don't understand! It doesn't matter what happens to me! We must save my family!" She turned on her heel to run, but Van Helsing grabbed her back.

"If you're late, run like hell," he whispered to her.

She nodded, and made to turn, but he grasped her again. "Don't be late."

Anna looked at him unblinkingly, then lunged herself at him, kissing him with fierce passion. Van Helsing let himself go and kissed back as he had wanted to do for a while, holding her in his arms. The short moment of bliss was unfortunately ended as both panted, staring shakily at each other.

"Now go. Go," he whispered, and let her flee before he decided to catch her and kiss her again.

Reluctantly, he turned and ran. With each step, his loss of Anna's lips lessened as his desire to find Dracula heightened. As he climbed up a set of stairs, he started. The Frankenstein monster was chained outside as a storm began. Lightning struck dangerously close to the contraption the creature was in.

Van Helsing scrambled out onto the roof and began to cut at the leather bindings.

"You're almost out, my friend!" He shouted through the torrent of rain.

"What are you doing here? You must find the antidote!" The monster yelled, crying out as Van Helsing pried the bindings apart, scraping his skin.

"My friends are doing it for me!" the bounty hunter yelled back, finally freeing him, but a sudden force knocked him off and he swiftly fell with a thud on hard ground and rolled over, groaning.

He opened his bleary eyes and waited for his head to stop spinning. A pair of perfectly polished black boots stood in front of him. Looking upwards, he saw Dracula grinning bitterly at him. Van Helsing struggled up, staring at the Vampire. His anger was overwhelming his curiosity, and right now, killing him instantly seemed like a good idea.

"Gabriel," he said in that low, smooth voice that made Van Helsing shiver with unknown feeling, "Have you come to congratulate me? My children live."

"Then the only way to kill them is to kill you," Van Helsing snarled.

Dracula smiled, and moved with superhuman speed, pinning the bounty hunter against the wall. His breath was hot against Van Helsing's neck, almost touching his pulsing vein, making him feel uncomfortable.

"We are both part of the same grand game, Gabriel," he whispered, "But we not need find ourselves at opposite sides of the board."

Van Helsing pushed him off, having quite enough of his going round in circles, never giving straightforward answers.

"I have no intention of killing you, my Gabriel," Dracula said, "Not after finally having you again after four hundred years. I will make you remember what you had been made to forget."

Van Helsing made no reply as his mouth emitted nothing but growls. He felt his body stir with fury, his muscles bulging, and his skin ripping to show black fur underneath.

Dracula stared at the transformation with wide eyes. "No, this cannot be!" he cried.

He barely had time to change into his stronger bat-like form before an enormous werewolf slammed him to the ground. Both monsters battled, rolling and crashing into the steaming machines in the room, tearing, clawing and biting at any area of their enemy they could reach.

After receiving an angry swipe of claws on his left shoulder, the shrieking bat threw the werewolf off and turned back into his human form, panting.

The clouds shifted over the moon, and Van Helsing was a man once again, his ripped pants the only things hanging off his sweating body.

"I will not kill you Gabriel," the Vampire panted, "I could never kill you without feeling my own death."

His bitter laugh echoed around the walls. Van Helsing said nothing, trying to stand up. Dracula's laughing subsided into a twisted grin. "Did I mention that it was you who murdered me?"

He slowly approached Van Helsing, gripping his face in his hands. Van Helsing gasped at the cold flesh and clasped the hands in his, trying to pry them off, but Dracula's grip was unnaturally strong. "You killed me," he whispered unsteadily, "Against your own will, as you do now. Fight it, Gabriel. Do not do what you are told to do."

Van Helsing struggled, but froze as he looked at Dracula's face. His expression held a deep-rooted sadness in them, a sadness that he could identify in himself, and he was suddenly frightened.

"It must be such a burden. Such a curse… to be the Left Hand of God." Dracula slowly stroked his cheek, and Van Helsing became truly agitated at the Vampire's suddenly gentle demeanor.

"All I want is a life with you, Gabriel. Just like before… I can give you back your memory and your heart. Mine was given to you so long ago, and you still hold it, though you have forgotten to hold it. Gabriel, my love…"

Van Helsing gasped and stumbled back, staring at Dracula with wide eyes. His words made no sense to him. He was becoming more confused than he wanted to be. His mind sped with images, a faceless form with long black hair, whispering those same words…

'_Gabriel, my love…'_

That laughter, so full of happiness, so familiar… Van Helsing screamed as the vision faded, seeing the truth out of the corner of his mind's eye only to blink and turn and see nothing. His screams intensified as his body wracked with spasms again. The moon was once again in full view and his body grew and ripped off his mortal skin once more.

Dracula immediately transformed into his bat form and was met with sharp teeth in his jugular. He screeched as black blood oozed down his throat, staining the Werewolf's teeth like ink. He turned into a pile of ash on the ground instantly.

Anna and Carl ran in to the room just as the Werewolf turned to them, teeth bared and dripping with blood and saliva. The princess, antidote in hand, ran to hit him, but was punched forcefully back, and she fell limply onto a lounge chair.

Carl fearfully threw a silver spear at the raging wolf, only to have it deflected. As he began to pray for his last moments, the wolf stopped, staring down at his furry abs. The syringe was stuck in his navel, draining into him. Its shaggy black head turned to look at Anna's unmoving form, her eyes glassy and empty.

"She's dead," Carl whispered shakily.

The Werewolf panted, taking her into its muscular arms and pressing her against its neck, letting out a mournful howl that turned into a pained man's wail as Van Helsing slowly turned back into a human. He cried into her soft hair as guilt pangs sliced at his chest and stomach. Another innocent had gotten killed because of him, and one he had truly cared for. He buried his face in her neck, letting his sobs escape him.

* * *

Van Helsing stared at the burning pyre where Anna's body lay engulfed in flames, Carl reciting the last rites in front of it. He felt devoid of any emotion as his friend turned to leave, beckoning him to follow.

A gentle breeze tickled him, and curiously, he looked up. To his shock, he thought he could see Anna's face amongst the clouds, smiling as she hugged various people around her; her family. Her clear eyes gazed down at him from the heavens, and she gave him a grateful smile and a tear before disappearing into the clouds.

Van Helsing did not know whether he had imagined it, but he felt the tight knot in his stomach lessen as he thought of her family finally being free. Putting on his hat, he gave one last nod and mounted his horse with Carl, riding away on the long journey back to Rome.

* * *

Nighttime came swiftly upon the plains of Transylvania. Van Helsing had pitched up their tent for the night, and set up the campfire as Carl was useless for handiwork. They pair sat by the fire, not speaking a word. Van Helsing knew Carl kept glancing at him worriedly, but he had no energy to bring it up. At length, however, the friar's incessant meaningful stares were getting on his nerves.

"Carl, I'm fine," he sighed, "Anna and her family are free. Dracula is gone. It is as it should be."

"Are you sure?" Carl asked.

"Yes," Van Helsing smiled sincerely, "I am. Goodnight, Carl."

He went into the tent and prepared himself to sleep for the night. A few minutes after he had tucked himself under his old blanket, he heard Carl join him in the tent and lie down next to him. They were soon both fast asleep.

Van Helsing was deeply relaxed. His dreamless state was slowly being invaded by a foreign feeling. He was being surrounded by a thousand sensations, making him tremble. He did not know what was happening to him, but the sensations assaulting him made him feel… not in pain, but in peace and pleasure.

_Gabriel… I'm still here… And I'm coming for you. I will not let you slip away again, my beloved._

The voice, the familiar voice…

_This time, Gabriel… There is no one who can stand between us._

Sitting bolt upright with a gasp, Van Helsing awoke in the darkness of the tent, Carl's snores next to him showing he had not been disturbed.

His heart beat frantically, and his hands were clammy. He pushed the horrifying thought at the back of his mind, but it scrabbled to the forefront of his senses again.

"He's alive. Dracula is still alive…"

* * *

**So, that was it! Hope it was to your liking! Thanks again for reading! There isn't enough Dracula/Gabriel fics out there, dudes!**


	7. Chapter 7: The New Mission

**Hello, hello! Hope you don't mind my late update! Things are getting hectic as I am soon moving back home to go to university, so I've been quite busy this summer. But, as I browsed through , reading some scrumptious yaoi/slash fanfics, it got me inspired to write right away! I was lying in bed, thinking up my new chapters for Left Hand of God and Red Robin, so here's what my mind cooked up!**

**Thank you for all your reviews and if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, feel free to lend me your words of wisdom! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Now that the movie scenes have ended, it's time for Van Helsing to discover who he truly is, and his past with Dracula. **

**Yours truly,**

**MademoiselleSilver**

* * *

Chapter 7: The New Mission

"What do you mean he's still alive? Van Helsing!"

"I don't know how, but he's still alive!" Van Helsing snapped. He strode through the streets of Budapest, anger giving him speed while Carl tried to keep up as best he could.

"But… But he died! You killed him, I saw it happen! Van Helsing!" Carl halted behind the hunter who had abruptly stopped his furious marching. His head was bowed and Carl was beginning to worry. He had never seen his friend look so down.

"He came back to life." Van Helsing slowly turned around and stared at Carl. His eyes were tired, but he seemed dead set in his conviction. "He… called to me in my sleep. I know he's alive."

"But… But… But!" Carl sputtered, trying to think up more denials, "I saw you kill him! You were a Werewolf and you killed him! It was written in the text left by Valerious the Elder that only a Werewolf could kill him!"

"Carl!" The friar jumped at the sudden loud call. He looked fearfully at Van Helsing and wisely kept his mouth shut.

Van Helsing was becoming frustrated. He needed Carl to believe him now. "Dracula is still alive. I have felt him! He's… coming for me."

Carl still looked suspicious. "Are you sure you weren't just having another nightmare? Alright, alright!" he said hurriedly, seeing Gabriel's look. He ran a hand through his short hair and sighed through puffed up cheeks. "Let's say Dracula is still alive. How is that possible? Perhaps there was some sort of mistake we made when interpreting the texts. And is he after you for revenge then?"

"I don't think so, Carl," Van Helsing said hesitantly, "He spoke to me before I killed him. Well, didn't kill him…"

He looked around him to see that a few people were staring at them. They weren't exactly the most inconspicuous pair on the streets.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else," he muttered. He beckoned Carl to follow him and the poor friar, overloaded with their camping supplies while Van Helsing carried all the weapons, followed him into the first inn that could be found.

It was a cheap inn, Carl thought once they entered. It was rather drab and unclean, with a scruffy and suspicious-looking clientele. Then again, they didn't exactly get a generous allowance from the Order.

Van Helsing sat at a corner table where they wouldn't be overheard, though Carl doubted anyone would be listening anyway. He quickly swiped the chair of dust before settling his little friar bottom on it. The smell of musk and… urine were starting to make him feel slightly ill.

"Well?" Carl looked at his friend intently. "Come on, what did Dracula say to you?"

Van Helsing was beginning to regret this idea. He wasn't sure whether telling Carl was wise. But if there was one person in this world he could put whatever faith he had left into, surely it would be Carl.

"He kept… hinting at my past," he said, rubbing his hands together. His index finger twirled around his dragon ring. "I must have known him for a long time. He called me his… beloved."

Carl toppled out of his chair with a yelp. Van Helsing rolled his eyes while the friar struggled to sit up properly again.

"He said WHAT?" he practically screeched. Half the inn stopped speaking and turned to stare at the pair.

Van Helsing rubbed his hands over his face to hide his amusement and weariness. Carl blushed, his mouth bobbing like a fish until he finally blurted out, "What? You'd be surprised too if your father was about to marry a fishmonger's daughter!"

The other clients stared a bit more before turning back to their conversations, some chuckling and glancing back at Carl.

The friar turned to face Van Helsing who was grinning broadly. "A fishmonger's daughter? You couldn't think of anything better?"

"Well, excuse me! I don't have that much experience when it comes to lying!" Carl huffed indignantly.

"Which you shouldn't be doing by the way," Van Helsing reminded him, "You're a monk."

"Actually, I'm still a –"

"Friar, yes." Van Helsing smiled softly. "So you've told me."

Carl turned his head to make sure that no one was paying attention to them anymore then lowered his voice to a whisper just in case, "He actually call you his beloved? What does that mean? That you and Dracula were –"

"No!" Van Helsing interrupted heatedly, "It can't be! He is merely enjoying toying with me since he knows I have lost my memories."

Carl frowned. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." Van Helsing's voice held a tone of finality in it that Carl didn't argue with. Although the slight blush on his cheeks told him that the hunter wasn't as certain of his answer as he claimed.

"Well, now what do we do?" Carl asked.

Van Helsing folded his arms. "Well," he said, "We came to Budapest to fix my weapons since I doubt the Transylvanian weapons makers are up to par and to restock on our food supplies."

"Food supplies?" Carl repeated, puzzled, "But we're sailing back to Rome, aren't we? There will be food on the ship!"

"We're not going back to Rome, Carl." Van Helsing uncrossed his arms and he placed his hands down on the table. The dragon ring glinted from the sunlight flitting through the window. "At least, I'm not going back to Rome. If we do, we'll have to file a report and then the Order will surely send someone else to take care of Dracula. No, I will stay and I will find him wherever he may be."

This was not going in the direction Carl was hoping for. He looked at his friend worriedly. "Van Helsing, even if you're so convinced he's alive, what good will it do to go looking for him? We thought we knew how to kill him and that didn't work!"

"I never said I was going to kill him."

"What?" Carl protested, "You can't be serious!"

"Oh yes, I damn well am, Carl!" Van Helsing abruptly stood up and slammed his hands on the table. His eyes were wild-looking in their anger and Carl wondered whether there wasn't still a trace of the Werewolf in him.

"Ever since I arrived in Romania, he has been teasing me with knowledge about my own past, my own life! He may be the only one on this earth who knows who I am and _I will find out_! I can no longer take these nightmares that plague me, Carl! I dream of battles long past, of pain and misery and worst of all, I dream of a peaceful balcony where I feel happy and I cannot remember where that is!"

Carl shrunk from his suddenly imposing friend, but he didn't have to, for Van Helsing had finished his tirade and slumped back in his chair, hanging his head with a sigh.

"I need to know," he said in a low voice, "This is where I can find answers. The Order may send someone else but that will not stop me."

Carl looked down at his fists on the table, his mouth forming into a thoughtful pout. He tapped the dirty wood for a few seconds then finally looked up. "Well," he said slowly, "If you intend to find answers about your past, then I think you're going to need some help. After all, you brought me to help you on this mission and the mission isn't over."

Van Helsing smiled weakly and Carl smiled back. The hunter reached over and placed a hand on Carl's shoulder.

"Thank you, my friend," he said gratefully.

* * *

It didn't take long for the adventurous duo to finish replenishing their food supply and getting Van Helsing's weapons fixed before they were traveling once again through the Romanian countryside.

After five days of galloping into the Transylvanian woods, Carl suggested they slow their pace so as not to tire out the horses. Van Helsing was impatient to get to the Valerious mansion fast, but he knew he shouldn't wear out their mounts. The villagers may or may not welcome them back, but he was willing to take that chance. They would either search through the archives again or they would head to Castle Dracula.

Nighttime fell over the woods. It was dark during the day because the thick trees blocked most sunlight, but now it was almost pitch black.

Carl shivered and pulled his blanket tighter around himself, scooting closer to the fire Van Helsing had built.

"Do you think Dracula will still be in his castle?" he asked.

Van Helsing was staring into the fire and appeared not to have heard him, but he quietly responded with, "There's only one way to find out."

"What if he's not there?"

He would rather not think about that, if he was honest. Van Helsing bit his knuckles unconsciously. "He'll be there," he said, "Even if he's not he will let himself be found. I get the feeling he wants to find me as much as I want to find him."

"Suppose, theoretically speaking, you two were lovers," Carl began. Gabriel gave him the evil eye again and he hastily added, "I said theoretically speaking! Let's say that you two were lovers." He ignored Gabriel's derisive snort. "If the Order ever got wind of this, how will they react? Love between men is a sin for the church!"

"Just another to add to my long list of sinning," Gabriel replied grimly, "And I still say Dracula is just toying with me."

"I suppose I'm not exactly the best holy man to preach to you," Carl responded good-naturedly, "I never really thought it was a sin myself. The Lord teaches that love for others comes above all."

"I just want to know who I was," Gabriel muttered to the now dying fire, "So I can figure out who I am."

Carl gave a loud yawn and stood up. "I think we should get some sleep, Van Helsing. We'll arrive in Transylvania in a few more days."

"Mmh… You're right." Van Helsing stood up as well and put out the fire properly before following Carl into the tent. The mats were already rolled out and he pulled off his boots, coat and shirt before lying down. He wasn't a very deep sleeper and had trouble usually nodding off, but he felt oddly tired that night. Carl's snores were already filling the tent, and would probably frighten away any pesky animals coming by. Gabriel gave a silent prayer that God may watch over his dreams for this night so that he may sleep peacefully before closing his eyes.

* * *

He was flying again. The sky was opening up to him and letting a refreshing wind blow through his body. His boots slowly clicked onto marble floors.

He was standing on the balcony overlooking a valley with a stream running through it. The mountains on either side were jagged and surrounded the castle like a protective fortress.

Standing with his back to him was the figure, dressed in a white blouse with black boots and pants to match. His hair was also completely black and fell down to his waist.

Van Helsing reached out to touch him, his fingers trembling. The man turned around and he was again met with bright blue eyes and a smile of recognition. Before he could ask who the man was, the image blurred and darkened and a cold sensation trickled down his stomach.

Van Helsing awoke with a start. He hadn't had a nightmare, but he had awoken with a freezing feeling around his body. He looked over to Carl to make sure he was still asleep then pulled himself off his mat and out of the tent.

He wasn't sure what was happening, but the cold feeling had now spread to his arms and legs and he almost fell to his knees. And then he heard the voice.

_Gabriel…_

"Oh God," he whispered in anguish. His body shuddered as the feeling swept to his lower belly and the pleasure it evoked.

_Yes… Can you feel me, my Gabriel? Can you feel me touch you?_

"You're… you're supposed to be dead!" Van Helsing stumbled over to a tree and leaned against it for balance. Physical pain he had experience with, but pleasure like this was foreign to him and it made him weak. He had never been interested sex and even if he had, his infamous reputation would have scared even the most desperate prostitute away from him. Was that why he was so easily aroused by ghostly hands?

_I am not dead, Gabriel. You couldn't kill me._

"What… what are you doing to me?" he gasped. He clutched at pieces of bark, trying to regain control of his senses.

_I cannot fly to you yet, Gabriel, but my powers can extend to you. I can touch you without really being there. These are just ghostly imitations of my hands running over your body._

Van Helsing bit his lip to stifle a moan as the cold sensation swept up his neck. He hated himself for giving in so easily.

"St-stop! Damn you!" he hissed venomously. He swiped at air in front of him in a vain attempt to defeat these invisible hands.

_Do you know how I have longed to touch you again, Gabriel? When we meet face to face once more, I will be able to touch you for real. But I enjoy seeing you squirm right now..._

"You are a vile creature of lust!" Van Helsing spit out, still battling with his body's aroused state.

The gentle sensation suddenly turned hard and he felt as if a tight vice was twisting around his waist. He gasped in pain, all arousal fleeing from his body.

_You think I do this to just anyone!_ Dracula's voice had turned harsh. _My love for you has never withered after so many centuries and you dare call me a vile creature of lust! I have only ever given myself to your hands! My love and my lust for you are no fickle thing!_

"You… had… three wives!" Van Helsing gasped, trying to struggle against the pressure holding him against the tree.

_And they were beautiful and served their purpose! But I would have thrown them into the sunlight the instant you came back to me! Even three of them could never fill the emptiness that you alone could! My Gabriel, I could snap your arm in half if you ever insult me again!_

Van Helsing felt the invisible grip tighten on his waist and struggled harder, sweat rolling down his face with the strain. Damn, but this was uncomfortable!

_You never used to say such cruel things to me!_

Van Helsing ceased his struggling for a moment as Dracula's words seeped in. His voice had become laced with a desperate pain that made his insides squirm more than his angry voice had.

_You used to be so gentle with me. Ah yes, how you used to be gentle…What this cruel world has done to us, Gabriel…_

"How do I know you're not lying?" Van Helsing asked. The grip on his waist tightened dangerously and he yelled, "Alright, alright!"

Dracula's voice didn't speak up, so he began first, "You say I used to love you, but how could I commit such a sin?"

_Ah, Gabriel… _Dracula's voice was still filled with melancholy, but had lowered in volume, which was a relief for Van Helsing's head. _We are both so steeped in sin. But when I was with you, I felt as pure as a newborn. What love is a sin? God's word and Man's word have been so intermingled throughout the centuries that they have become a grotesque set of beliefs, so twisted and unrecognizable that so many fools now follow them._

Van Helsing felt the grip on his waist release him and he collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath. The cool sensation returned, this time brushing his cheek.

_Come find me, Gabriel. I will help you remember, and we can be together once more, deep in this country where no one will dare come._

"Tell me who I am!" Van Helsing yelled into the trees. "Tell me now! DRACULA!"

But the voice was silent and he felt no more ghostly hands. Cursing, he sat up, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Dracula held the answers, yet he was becoming more and more apprehensive to meet him. What if the Vampire prevented him from escaping once he got to his castle?

"Van Helsing?" Carl's head popped out of the tent. "Are you talking to yourself in your sleep or something?"

Van Helsing was still panting and hurriedly wiped the sweat from his brow. Carl looked at him worriedly.

"We need to get to the Valerious mansion," he said urgently, "As soon as possible."

* * *

**Don't worry, you will find out soon how Dracula survived his Werewolf mauling and Van Helsing will find out about his past... gradually.**

**I'll update Red Robin next, and perhaps LeN since I have left that untouched in forever! Bad Silver!**


	8. Chapter 8: The First Lost Fragment

Hey hey! Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas or a Happy Holiday! Here is my gift to you: a brand new chapter of TLHoG. I've finished my first semester of college and it's going great! But who wants to listen to my ramblings, on with the story!

BTW, Anonymous person who said I didn't get my movie quotes right: I'm pretty sure the website I used for reference had it down pretty accurately. If you see any inconsistencies in the chapters that are part of the movie, please let me know what they are.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The First Lost Fragment**

Van Helsing decided that he needed to get to the bottom of this and fast. Every night he lay awake, afraid of feeling a pair of ghostly hands teasing his body again. Not that he usually got much sleep anyway, but this was more frustrating than waking up from the usual nightmares. At least Carl wouldn't notice anything, as he was certain the dark circles under his eyes were permanent by now and had been for a while.

After three more grueling days of travel, they finally reached the Valerious castle. Carl was hesitant to pass the gates after the last time they were almost welcomed. But Van Helsing was not deterred. He crossed the dirty stone arch marking the entrance to the Gypsy city with his companion scurrying at his heels. The peasants were still as dreary-looking as ever, but their faces held less somberness now that the Vampire threat had disappeared… or so they thought. When they noticed the familiar visitors slowly making their way towards the now deserted castle, many froze and began to eye them warily, but thankfully they did not approach them with pitchforks this time.

"You'd think that they would look more grateful," Carl muttered furtively, eyes darting from side to side searching for any signs of aggression.

"They probably think that if we're back, that can't be a good sign," Van Helsing whispered back.

Sure enough, one of the villagers approached them hesitantly. He was an old man, hunched over and covered in what seemed to be oily rags. Carl took one look at his crooked nose with a wart at the end and hid behind Van Helsing.

"Why have you returned?" he croaked fearfully, "Have you not defeated the Vampires?"

"Dracula is indeed dead," Van Helsing lied swiftly with a nod of his hat, "Unfortunately, the rest of Romania is not as lucky and we have decided to retrieve some information from the Valerious castle and take it with us, if you don't mind."

Carl stared at his companion open-mouthed while the other villagers remained silent. The old man turned to his fellows and saw that they were as motionless as statues, obviously not in any state to give him advice, so he turned back to the two and slowly nodded.

"The princess would have wanted you to destroy the rest of those creatures of Hell and save our country," he said.

Van Helsing felt a small painful twinge in his chest at the mention of Anna, but he gave a gruff salute to the man in response and marched up the hill towards the castle. Carl gave a frightful glance backwards at the still staring crowd and quickly followed him, trying not to trip on his robe.

The giant wooden doors opened with an uneasy creak. Van Helsing and Carl stepped inside and wrinkled their noses at the musty smell that infiltrated their senses.

"I suppose they haven't cleaned up since we last left." Carl kicked a goblet that had been lying on the floor. It rolled away in a circular motion, coming back to hit his toe softly.

"Come on." Van Helsing strode towards the staircase and jumped three steps at a time, eager to get to the top. He didn't even wait to see if Carl had caught up before barging into the library. All of the scrolls and books they had pored over weeks ago had remained untouched.

"Haven't the servants done their jobs at all?" Carl huffed, "I mean, the tenants might no longer be alive, but I think it's disrespectful to let it all – "

"Carl!" Van Helsing snapped.

"Right. Sorry."

Van Helsing pulled out more books from the shelves dealing with creatures of the night and began flipping through the dusty pages. "We need to find anything pertaining to Vampire resurrection."

"But why would they have this dangerous method of killing a Vampire if there's still a way to resurrect it?" Carl asked.

"We need to find it!" Van Helsing threw the book he had been flipping through over his shoulder and opened a new one. "Dracula is somehow still alive and we need to know why."

Carl didn't waste any time and immediately joined his friend in the research. They looked through scrolls and texts, neither of them noticing the sun slowly beginning to set behind the sharp mountains through the open windows.

Carl yawned as he closed the twentieth or so book he had been leafing through, but his face never lacked determination.

"Found anything?" Van Helsing asked, his eyes never leaving the scroll he was examining.

"No," Carl said pointedly, "We have gone through half the books on Vampires, re-read the legends of the Valerious family, even examined the painting that told us how to supposedly defeat Dracula and nothing! There are no loopholes! Dracula is supposed to be dead!"

"But he isn't, Carl!" growled Van Helsing, "He's still alive! He keeps talking to me in my mind, taunting me! There must be some explanation!"

"You don't think he's talking to you from Hell, do you?" Carl frowned.

Van Helsing smiled grimly. "I doubt even Dracula has that kind of power."

Carl shrugged and returned to poring over his parchment. His eyes stopped roving over the lines for a moment. "Strange…" he muttered.

Van Helsing leaned over to see what he was reading. "What is it?"

"Do you remember when I mentioned there being a vague reference to the left hand of God?"

"No."

Carl sighed. "Well it is mentioned in the text pertaining to Dracula's murder. I've just re-read the passage and it seems a bit odd to me."

Van Helsing pulled the scroll closer to him so he could read.

_In fire did Dragul's body burn and his soul cast to Hell_

_Slain by the Left Hand of God_

_From Holy sword plunged into him he fell_

_But curs__è__d life anew may be breathed into him_

_If the spirit and hand that did the slaying did not mean it well._

"It's very unclear," Carl muttered, "Is the Left Hand of God a person? Or the weapon itself? "

"How could he have been killed twice and still return to life?" Van Helsing mused.

"_If the spirit and hand that did the slaying did not mean it well._ Well that's not very helpful," Carl huffed.

Van Helsing merely sat looking at the text, his index finger grazing his lips. Suddenly, he stood up and put his hat back on.

"Where are you going?" Carl asked, turning his head to follow his friend's movements.

"To Castle Dracula."

"We're not going back to that awful place, are we?" Carl said fearfully.

Van Helsing stopped in front of the giant map of Transylvania, the portal to Dracula's lair. He looked down at the small piece of parchment given to him by the Order, which Carl had put back in its original place.

"What if it doesn't work this time?" Carl asked, looking for any reason not to go back to that icy fortress.

Van Helsing spared him a quick glance before turning back to the painting. He pressed his palm against it and whispered urgently, "In the name of God, open this door."

The ice began to form under his palm and spread underneath his fingertips until it slowly engulfed the entire map once more. Van Helsing heard Carl whimper behind him but paid no mind.

"Come on," he said before pressing against the cold mirror and slowly walking through to the other side. He was hit with a blast of icy wind and quickly covered himself in his overcoat. Carl tumbled through the door after him and landed in the snow.

"Why are we here again?" he coughed and spluttered, trying to get the snow out of his face.

"Dracula will be in there." Van Helsing gestured towards the foreboding castle that now stood with its walls half crumbling. The horrid weather was not helping its condition.

As Van Helsing took a few slow steps forward, he narrowed his eyes. "Carl…" he said slowly, "Do you notice something strange?"

Carl swept the last of the snow from his robes and joined his companion. "What do you mean?" he looked up at the castle, trying to discern anything peculiar. He frowned for a moment, and then his mouth opened in slight apprehension. "The windows are lit."

They looked at each other briefly before looking back up at the castle.

"Someone is in there," Van Helsing said, "And I hope I know who it is."

The trek to the castle was no more pleasant than the first time, but they eventually made it. The doors were unlocked and they pushed them open, a more civil entrance than their last one. But Van Helsing no longer had his Werewolf abilities. The place was a mess, but they did not stay long enough to inspect anything once it seemed that the entrance held no signs of life.

"The lights came from upstairs," Van Helsing said. He ran for the staircase before Carl could react.

"Always climbing up things," the friar muttered exasperatedly, "For once I'd like to climb down something."

The circular staircase never seemed to end, but Van Helsing kept climbing until he finally reached the top. The scene before him was not what he had expected. Carl joined him moments later and froze as he reached the last step.

Several dwergei stood around what used to be the lab, weapons in hand, giggling in their high-pitched yet evil voices.

"You didn't kill _all_ of them?" Carl yelled, his voice faltering.

"We were a little pressed for time before but if you want, now's our chance!" Van Helsing dodged a flying axe and hurled himself into battle. He swiped at the little creatures and managed to adjust his crossbow, shooting arrows at those farther off and kicking the ones that were closer.

Carl ran from a few dwergei who pursued him with unidentifiable torture instruments. Panicking, he grabbed a nearby piece of machinery and threw it at them, effectively knocking them to the ground.

Meanwhile, Van Helsing was having a little difficulty trying not to get his legs chopped off. One of the vile little things managed to jump onto his back and was attempting to strangle him. He swung around madly, trying to pry it off until a deep voice resonated throughout the destroyed lab.

"_Leave him!_"

Immediately, the dwergei released Van Helsing and the others scurried off to head towards the speaker. They stopped behind a tall, pale figure with black hair sweeping down his back. He grinned at the hunter, his fangs visible from under his upper lip and his cold blue eyes glittering with a force that could not possibly be life.

"Dracula."

"Gabriel! I knew you would come to me." The Vampire gestured towards a flustered Carl. "Take him away. I need to speak to Gabriel alone. And don't be too rough with him."

The dwergei obeyed and quickly grabbed a terrified Carl, who struggled against the grip of twelve pairs of arms.

"Van Helsing!" he cried out as the minions dragged him out of the lab.

"CARL!" Van Helsing ran towards him but was suddenly hurled against the wall and hit the stone with a crunch. He groaned in pain and could only helplessly hear his friend's cries for help. Dracula had him pinned between the wall and his body, his grin very close to Van Helsing's face.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" he threatened, trying to clear his mind of haze.

"Don't worry, Gabriel. I did not tell my minions to kill him."

Van Helsing struggled against Dracula's grip but was no match for the Vampire's superhuman strength. If he couldn't get free, he could at least get some answers. "How can you still be alive?" he asked with a snarl.

Dracula hummed quietly before running the tip of his nose down Van Helsing's cheek. His lips came to rest upon the hunter's ear and he chuckled, making his captive shiver despite himself.

"That is a question that you can answer yourself," he whispered cryptically.

Frustrated, Van Helsing renewed his efforts to free himself vigorously, but was no more successful. Dracula's grip on his wrists was so tight that he felt his fingers go numb from lack of circulation.

"Gabriel… There are no more plans to seek revenge against humanity. There are no more brides to hold and talk to. There is only you and I, as it once was."

Dracula's thumb slowly traced the ring on Van Helsing's finger, following the dragon's pattern.

"Take it back if you want," Van Helsing spat, "I want nothing of yours."

Dracula's smug face suddenly twisted with anger. He slammed Van Helsing harder against the wall and grabbed his jaw with a painful tightness that the hunter felt his teeth almost shatter.

"That ring was a gift to you!" the Vampire hissed furiously, "It was a promise made over four hundred years ago! You vowed never to part from it!"

"I'm breaking that vow as of this moment," Van Helsing said through Dracula's grip. His hate for the creature before him was rising steadily. If only he could reach for his crossbow…

Dracula gave a strangled cry that was filled with anger and also pain and lunged towards Van Helsing. The hunter shut his eyes, waiting for his neck to be bitten and devoured, but instead he felt a hungry mouth ravage his own and his eyes snapped up in shock. Dracula coaxed his mouth open and pressed his knee between Van Helsing's legs. The hunter's mind went completely blank but soon his instincts took over and he began to respond to the kiss, even letting Dracula lure his tongue into his mouth. The knee rubbing against him made him moan as he felt a strange pleasure stirring deep within him. But his mind soon regained sense and he realized what foolishness he was doing. In a fit of rage, he bit hard on Dracula's tongue, feeling the blood pour out of the wound. But the Vampire merely chuckled and thrust his tongue deeper into Van Helsing's mouth, letting his blood run over his teeth and palate. Van Helsing gave a strangled scream and finally, Dracula let go of him. He fell to his knees, coughing and spiting out the Vampire's blood. For a moment, he thought he would be sick.

Dracula watched him wipe a shaky hand across his lips, his face now looking melancholy. But Van Helsing did not care if he showed such emotions now. He would feel no pity.

"Gabriel…"

"You should have stayed dead." Van Helsing's voice was hoarse. He rose unsteadily to his feet and reached for his crossbow. He may not be able to kill him with it, be he hoped to God it could still inflict pain upon his undead body.

"Gabriel, you don't mean it." Dracula took a step forward, but Van Helsing pointed his crossbow straight at his chest. "You know you can't kill me."

Van Helsing narrowed his eyes. "I did it once!"

"Twice, actually."

"Third time's the charm."

Dracula chuckled. Oh, how Van Helsing hated seeing those pointed teeth peeking out so dangerously from his lips. The Vampire moved forward, waiting for Van Helsing to fire. But to the hunter's own surprise, his finger did not pull the trigger. He stared at Dracula, eyes wide, almost as if he were mad and his breathing shallow.

_Do it. Shoot him now…_

_But why? It won't kill him._

_Pain… Make him feel pain..._

_But what if he doesn't feel pain? What's the point?_

Dracula took advantage of his petrified state to grab the crossbow and toss it out of the way. He curled his fingers around Van Helsing's and kissed him again. Only this time, there was no passion or aggression to it. It was very tender, a soft press of lips upon lips.

This terrified Van Helsing more than anything else. How could a Vampire be so gentle? He felt his whole body tense and Dracula's soft kiss lingered, still as gentle as a lamb.

Van Helsing heard ragged sobbing coming from the room. He was so confused that he didn't realize right away that the dry sobs were coming from his mouth. He felt pain suddenly erupt from his chest as Dracula kept on kissing him. He became angry when he felt his eyes well up with tears. He hadn't cried since Anna's death, and even then, he was certain he hadn't sobbed as he was doing now.

He felt like this was familiar, this soft touch and kiss from the creature before him. He couldn't remember ever doing this with anyone, yet his pounding chest was telling him that yes, he had done this before. In the life he could not recall; the one he had before the Order had found him passed out on the steps of the Vatican.

The frustration was too much. Dracula was making him feel sensations he thought himself unworthy of feeling after all the pain he had caused, and certainly not with a creature from Hell. They were both too steeped in sin to be able to feel such delights together. And this feeling! This nagging feeling tugging from his contracted heart telling him that he had once felt this joy. The joy that now made him feel disgusting and repulsed.

"_ENOUGH!"_ Van Helsing's voice echoed and bounced off the walls of the destroyed laboratory. He shoved Dracula away with what little strength he had left and crumpled against the wall, feeling more vulnerable than he had ever remembered feeling.

Dracula was panting harshly and looking at the wreck of a bounty hunter with wide eyes, his hands flexing as if he were longing to touch him again. If he did, he restrained himself from doing so.

"Did you feel it, Gabriel? The sweetness? I have not felt that in over four hundred years!" the Vampire laughed, letting his long nails trail down his cheeks as if he were recalling a lover's touch. "Did you feel that joy, Gabriel? That was what you and I once felt."

Van Helsing refused to look at Dracula. He was still hunched over against the wall, covering his face in his hands so he wouldn't see his tears. But Dracula could tell by the uneven shaking of his curved back that he was still crying.

"What did you do to me?" he finally whispered venomously.

There was no response. Slowly, Van Helsing peeked out from under his arms, only to see Dracula still standing there. So, the Vampire wanted to look at him. Van Helsing stared back defiantly.

"I gave you a taste of your past," Dracula said, "I have unlocked the part of your memory pertaining to your emotions. You can now feel what you used to."

"I don't understand."

Dracula walked to the open window, sweeping up snow from the ledge onto his finger. "I know how to give you back your full memories. I can show you what you used to be… What I used to be. I can… give it all back to you." He blew the snow from his finger in Van Helsing's direction, although he was too far away to feel it.

"In Budapest," Dracula continued, "I will wait for you."

"What?" Van Helsing said disbelievingly, "You would have me travel all over Romania chasing you for my memories?"

"In Budapest," the Vampire repeated, coming closer now, "Only there can I help you regain your memories. "

Van Helsing stared at him for a moment before punching his face hard. Dracula's head reeled but he quickly spun back to face the hunter with glowing red eyes.

"You put me through my own internal hell just now and you think I will follow you like a puppy?" Van Helsing growled.

Dracula was obviously very displeased with his behavior and latched onto him with a screech worthy of a banshee. Van Helsing fell flat on the cold stone floor and had no time to protect himself as he felt sharp fangs sinking into his neck. He yelled at the pain, though he had been through worse. He scrabbled at Dracula's back, trying to pry him off, but felt his body weaken.

Dracula slowly suckled on his neck before suddenly letting him go. He stared at the drained Van Helsing in slight shock, before quickly pressing a shaky kiss to the wound. Van Helsing winced as he felt his muscle and skin sow back together until the pain ebbed.

"My Gabriel… Forgive me. I have been this… this thing for so long that I sometimes forget what little humanity I still hold on to."

Van Helsing slowly rose a hand to the wound, only to find no open punctures, but merely traces of blood. Dracula had healed his bite mark. He looked up at the Vampire, who bent down to press one last kiss on his lips. Van Helsing's protests were muffled. Once again, he felt the nagging of reminiscence, but it was thankfully brief as Dracula rose.

"I will wait for you in Budapest," he said in a surprisingly calm tone, considering his sudden fright just a few moments earlier. "I know you will come, Gabriel."

Before his eyes, Van Helsing watched as he twirled about, turning into the disgusting bat-like creature he had defeated in his Werewolf form… or so he had thought.

It screeched loudly, making his ears ring, before flapping its giant wings and flying out through the window.

Van Helsing stared, breathing harshly. He stood up and looked at the moon rising above the snow-covered mountains, completely silent.

He didn't move even as he heard stumbling behind him and Carl's frantic whimpers reached his ears.

"Van Helsing!" the friar panted, "Oh, thank Heavens! Those… awful things had me tied up and proceeded to tickle me! Now don't laugh, but it is pure torture if one does it to you without letting up! I nearly wet my robes and I never want to go through that again! But the moment we all heard this horrible scream, they all went into a frenzy and ran! I managed to untie myself because for some odd reason they only used rope! Then again, we did destroy most of their equipment and – "

A terrifying roar that came from Van Helsing interrupted Carl's monologue. He jumped almost a foot in the air, fearing that his friend had turned into a Werewolf again. But Van Helsing remained human; he merely acted like a beast, throwing broken pieces everywhere, kicking and tearing whatever he could get his hands on.

"Van Helsing, stop!" Carl pleaded, trying to get close to his friend, "You're only destroying wreckage!"

Van Helsing did stop in the middle of his carnage and slumped to his knees. His long damp hair covered his face, so Carl couldn't tell what his expression was, but the harsh panting was enough to worry him.

"Van Helsing?" he placed a tentative hand on his friend's back and was startled as he was grabbed into a fierce, desperate hug. Van Helsing clung to Carl's arms like lifelines, his frame trembling.

"He has my… my memories!" Van Helsing gasped, "But now, I… I don't know if I want to remember!"

Carl didn't say anything, but let Van Helsing hold on to him. The best he could do for his friend right now was let him lean on him for a moment. Soon, he would be back to the independent bounty hunter he always was. He had gone through the same thing after Anna's death.

Then again, Van Helsing hadn't been as shaken as this.

* * *

As usual, please leave a word if you have the time! Thank you and Happy New Year! Let's hope for great things for '09!


	9. Bargaining for his Past

**So here's the latest chapter. I think it might be a little short, but I'm not sure anymore. It took me a while to finish it because I had other priorities. Hopefully I'll be updating Red Robin next and then my YGO fic after that. So here's chapter 9 where Van Helsing and Carl arrive in Budapest and a little more plot is revealed. Sort of. I don't know. I'm tired. Playing ping-pong until 2 am when you have class in the morning is not a good idea. Pffffuuu...**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 9: Bargaining for his Past

"Van Helsing, slow down!" Carl yelled from his galloping horse a few feet away. His companion was urging his steed constantly that it was a wonder the poor horse hadn't collapsed from exhaustion yet.

The pair was riding down the Transylvanian hills. Giant mountains covered in dry reedy grass loomed above them, casting shadows over the land, creeping over the field like a pack of rats as the day wore on.

After the confrontation with Dracula in his castle, Van Helsing had thrown the Valerious library in shambles, grabbing any books and scrolls that might be helpful. Unbeknownst to Carl, he had hesitated when reaching for the passage pertaining to the Left Hand of God. But he had grabbed it on impulse and it was now stuffed inside his trench coat.

"Van Helsing!" Carl called again, but his friend was either feigning deafness or was too lost in his thoughts to hear.

He was, in fact, doing both. The bounty hunter deliberately blocked any sounds around him, focusing on his thoughts in turmoil. Dracula was waiting for him in Budapest. He had said that there lied the answer to his past. Knowing full well that it could be a trap, Van Helsing had made sure his weapons were all in working condition in case they had to make a quick getaway.

A week of non-stop traveling was beginning to take its toll on Carl, and Van Helsing knew it. However, he didn't want to stop unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Van Helsing!" Carl cried one more time, "I'm exhausted, my horse is about to collapse and I'm going to stop and make camp RIGHT NOW!"

Van Helsing reined in his horse and turned his head to see the little friar dismounting. He swiveled his own mount and trotted back towards Carl, who was huffily taking down his supplies.

"Took you long enough," he muttered.

"I'm sorry Carl," he said, "I know it's not good for us to keep going without rest."

"What would you do without me, hm?" Carl unloaded the wood they had chopped earlier and thrust it towards Van Helsing, who had dismounted as well.

They set up the tents, rolled out the mats and kindled the fire. Van Helsing went to catch some game while Carl busied himself with skinning the potatoes they had gotten from the gypsies. A few hours later, the two were filling themselves with roast deer and potatoes, and mugs of water. Van Helsing had finished the last of his ale a few days ago and was itching for some more. Alcohol was one of the few reprieves he had had during this quest and many before it.

"When we arrive in Budapest, where exactly are we supposed to go?" Carl asked.

Van Helsing was done with dinner and was busy polishing his daggers, which he kept inside his trench coat. "I have no idea," he replied.

Carl looked up from his deer leg. "Didn't Dracula tell you where to go?"

Van Helsing shook his head, not looking up from his work.

Carl's eye twitched. "Do you mean to tell me that we are entering a city with a population of five hundred thousand without a clue where to go!?" Each word grew louder as he became more agitated.

"Calm down, Carl. Last time we were in Budapest, he sent us a messenger. I have no doubt he'll do it again."

"In case you've forgotten, we've killed all of his brides," Carl pointed out, "And Igor is gone also. Who does he have left to send? The Dwergei? No doubt they'd stand out too much!"

"He could come himself," Van Helsing said.

"Well, it's true that this entire country is cloudy most of the time! It wouldn't be hard for him to walk around during the day," Carl said derisively.

Van Helsing's lips curled in amusement. "You're not much for Transylvanian weather, are you, Carl?"

"The sooner we get back to Rome, the better! The humidity is starting to make fungus grow between my toes!"

"Something I'm sure would be best kept to yourself once we arrive in the city." Van Helsing stood up and sheathed his daggers. "I will go to bed first. You can take your time with your dinner."

"Good night!" Carl called out as the bounty hunter disappeared under the flaps of the tent.

Van Helsing pulled off his boots and coat, and laid his hat next to his mat before curling into his ragged blanket and closing his eyes. Exhaustion was never slow to catch him, and tonight was no exception. He was asleep long before Carl crawled into the tent, undisturbed by any noise the friar might have made.

Unfortunately, the dreams came to him that night. It was another bloodstained nightmare masquerading at first as a sweet dream. The battles, he was used to. However he had little experience at being caressed by warm hands on his face and fingers running through his hair. He could hear someone murmuring his name tenderly, but his eyes were closed and he was unable to open them as much as he tried, so he didn't know whom it was who was holding him so closely.

He was slowly succumbing to the sweetness this dream was offering him, until the gentle fingers suddenly grew cold and nails raked across his face, making him scream as his eyes finally snapped open. He was lying in grass, painful groans echoing around him. The stench of decay and blood became too strong to ignore, and yet Van Helsing couldn't move away. It was as if his limbs were made of lead, too heavy to lift off the wet grass.

Towering above him was a man armed to the teeth, a large scar marring his face from one cheek to another. He snarled wildly and swung a mace towards Van Helsing, yelling obscenities in a foreign tongue, his dirty black hair flying with the force of his aim. Van Helsing still couldn't move and watched the large weapon fly closer and closer…

He sat bolt upright with a loud gasp. Swiveling his head, Van Helsing's panic died down as he realized he was in the tent in the dead of night, Carl softly snoring beside him. It had been another nightmare on another horrible battlefield.

Pressing a shaky hand to his face, Van Helsing willed himself to calm down, though his heart was still pounding as loudly as a stampede in his chest. His forehead was filmed over in cold sweat and he quickly wiped it on his sleeve. Slowly, he lay back down on his mat, though his eyes remained wide open.

He had almost been killed in the dream, he realized. This was no frightening news to him, he had had many dreams of nearly being slaughtered as well as many near-death experiences in real life. And yet here he was still, alive but weary, his mind being wrung tighter and tighter until it was almost painful to think.

The man in his dream had been a Turkish soldier, a servant of the Ottoman Empire. The familiar hills filled with the dead were the same hills he and Carl had been traveling through for the past few weeks.

It felt more like a memory than a dream, as all of his other nightmares did. Van Helsing shuddered; he had no recollection of ever coming to Transylvania before. This was his first time here, as far as he could remember. Had he been here in the past? Perhaps he had met Dracula then for the first time…

The thought of the vampire made his stomach knot and he quickly turned around on his side, determined to keep his mind blank for the rest of the night. He sent a quick prayer to God that he dream no more tonight. He deserved at least that respite.

~*~

Budapest loomed ahead beyond the last tumbling hills. As the weak sun's rays filtered through the cracks in the thick clouds, they shone a filmed light over the roofs of the taller buildings in the city. Van Helsing and Carl rode down, finally seeing people again after weeks in the wilderness.

Carl breathed a sigh of relief at finally being able to walk along cobblestone streets and to see bakeries and restaurants offering higher quality food than what they had been living off of. He also hoped that this was the last time they had to cross the border from Romania to Hungary.

"If only we were legally travelling, we could be riding the train," he muttered under his breath, knowing better than to let Van Helsing hear him.

They walked down the busy streets, stopping by Matthias Church for Carl to bless them both after their weary journey. Not knowing where to go, they decided to find rooms for the night and hopefully clean themselves a bit.

Finding the first inn they could afford, Van Helsing threw his bags on top of his rented bed and proceeded to take out each weapon, looking them over meticulously for signs of damage possibly caused by their long and bumpy traveling.

Carl walked into the room, having cleaned himself from the dirt and grime caused by their long ride. He seemed to be in much higher spirits as well.

"Ah! There's nothing like feeling fresh after a good bath," he said warmly.

Van Helsing couldn't help but smile as his friend's happiness was infectious. "Perhaps I will go bathe as well," he said.

"You really should, Van Helsing. Being clean is a great pleasure after so much time spent in the wild. I can't understand how you do this all the time!"

Van Helsing shrugged. "You just get used to it."

"Well, I don't think I ever will! Mark my words; this is the first and last mission I'm ever going on with you! I told you I'm not a field man!" Carl folded his towel and placed it underneath his bed. "I'm feeling quite hungry. Shall we go downstairs and get some real food to eat?"

Van Helsing was silent as he stewed in his own thoughts. He suddenly got off the bed and said, "You go eat something, Carl. I think I'm going to take a walk around the city."

"What?" Carl squeaked, "But we just got here! Surely you need some rest! Van Helsing!" he called desperately as the bounty hunter strode towards the door, "You're not going to try and find Dracula on your own, are you?"

Van Helsing spared him a brief glance before leaving, giving Carl the answer he was afraid of. Moaning, the friar fell backwards onto his bed and threw the pillow over his face in frustration. This proved to be a mistake as the pillow was old, flea-bitten and slightly damp from an unknown source, though it smelled suspiciously of urine.

Carl groaned. "I'm going to take another bath."

~*~

Van Helsing walked through the streets of Budapest, ignoring the usual stares from passers-by. He had no idea where he was going, but he decided that roaming the city made him feel better than staying at the inn, waiting for Dracula like a puppy. If there was one thing the hunter couldn't stand, it was being led around. His repressed memories already made him feel more vulnerable than he cared to admit sometimes, he wasn't about to let the Vampire control any aspect of his present self.

He was not prowling the darker alleys of the city this time. The lesser demons he usually hunted often mingled with the lowlifes and men of the underworld. He knew that Dracula was different; the Vampire was a born aristocrat and even though he was damned, he still retained his dignity and love of lavishness. It would explain the luxurious ball he had thrown in this same city.

After a long time striding, Van Helsing decided he needed to figure out where he should look instead of wandering aimlessly. The sun had already set and the way back to the inn was unrecognizable to him under lamplight. He stopped and looked at his surroundings, noticing he had walked all the way to the Budapest Opera House. It still looked very new, having been built merely five years ago.

Van Helsing suddenly thought of the building as a possibility. Knowing he would be thrown out the instant he set foot inside, he scurried to the side walls, shifting his eyes from side to side to make sure he wasn't being watched. Then, he looked up and was relieved to find the higher floors possessed open-air arched windows. He took out his grappling hook and threw it up. It caught onto the stone sill of the window directly above him and Van Helsing began the slow and steady climb upwards.

He heaved himself over the window and landed in a long hallway, thankfully devoid of anyone. Van Helsing quietly slipped inside a side door where the faint trilling of Bizet's Habanera from _Carmen_ began to reach his ears. He peeked in between curtains, showing rows upon rows of occupied balcony seats. Finally, he found one that was empty. Strange perhaps, seeing how the rest of the theatre was packed. But Van Helsing had learned on his missions to take whatever little miracles God had the grace to bestow upon him. He slipped onto the balcony and seated himself, taking off his hat in an effort to look less conspicuous.

As he scanned the crowded theatre, he began to realize how foolish this idea was. How could he guess where Dracula was going to be? It wasn't his instinct that had led him here, neither had the Vampire given him any indication; he had just made an impulsive guess and here he was, watching opera in an empty balcony, unable to find the count's face amidst the throng of spectators. It would have taken a hawk to be able to find him.

"A good guess, Gabriel," said a silky voice behind him. Van Helsing didn't jump at the sudden intrusion. Rather, he had been half-expecting it or perhaps half-hoping, though he would not admit it. He turned around and was face-to-face with a smiling Dracula sitting next to him.

"I thought this would be the kind of place you'd frequent," he said quietly, "Unlike the other demons I hunt, you come from the nobility and have more expensive tastes to cater to." Van Helsing remembered how he had chased Mr. Hyde all over the Paris slums, the gargoyle that had had to be forcibly dragged out of a London brothel, and the Golem of Prague hiding away in the Jewish ghetto. This was certainly different scenery for him.

Dracula smiled, his eyes turning onto the stage where the men flocked around Carmen. "You may have lost your memories Gabriel, but you pick up fast."

"You knew I would come here?" he said.

"We know each other so well, my love." Van Helsing's body tightened at the endearment and his fingers curled over his armrest. Dracula's hand slowly came to rest atop his, but he dared not move. The abnormally long nails caressed his skin, making it tingle.

"I've come to Budapest like you asked, now it's time for you to fulfill your end of the bargain." Van Helsing's voice never wavered, even as the Vampire's face loomed closer to his.

"And what is it that you want me to do?" Dracula whispered against his neck, his breath inhumanly cold.

Van Helsing's head snapped around and he glared darkly at his enemy. "Damn you, don't you dare go back on your promise now! If you don't help me regain my memory I will cut your head off!"

Dracula seemed undeterred by his threat and gently rested his head upon the bounty hunter's shoulder. Van Helsing stood up, violently shaking him off. He was growing angrier by the minute and was in no mood to play the Vampire's games.

"If you truly wish to know more," Dracula said softly, "Then follow me."

Van Helsing disappeared behind the curtains after him. On stage, Carmen fled the scene, Don José staring at her as she left. They walked down the empty hallway Van Helsing had first landed upon, until Dracula leaned against one of the large stone columns separating the open-air windows.

"I do not think that we will be disturbed here," he said.

Van Helsing repressed a frustrated sigh, and instead asked, "Why did you have me travel all the way to Budapest for answers?"

"I just wanted to see if you would do it because I asked you to."

Dracula laughed as fire practically spit out of Van Helsing's eyes and he grabbed his arm before it could reach for any of his weapons. "Calm yourself! I was saying it in jest." He stepped forward and ran his fingers down Van Helsing's back, knowing from memory that it was a good way to relax him. Immediately, Van Helsing's body loosened, although his face was still stony.

"In Budapest, I have come to find objects, artifacts that once belonged to you. I know that they are here, left in the care of monks and members of the Order stationed in the city. It will be easier to regain your memories if you have objects to channel them through."

"What kind of objects?" Van Helsing asked, "How old are they?"

"Oh, things like swords and books that once belonged to you. I recognize most of them, for you brought them along with you when you first came to my castle. I remember them even after four hundred years, although they may be much, much older than that." Dracula grinned, showing his pointed fangs. The sight made Van Helsing want to shoot him between the eyes. "You know Gabriel, even I don't know your full story. Most of what I do know comes from my memories of you, and what you told me about yourself."

"And what did I tell you?" Van Helsing spit out from gritted teeth.

"Things even I thought were unbelievable," the Vampire replied softly, "I gave you back your memory of my touches while you were traveling. That was the most I could do, using my own body as a channel for your memories. I am still under the process of acquiring a dagger of yours from an old Order member who is staying at Saint Stephen's Basilica."

"You just walked into a holy place and demand that he hand it to you?" Van Helsing asked incredulously.

Dracula laughed, letting his cold voice bounce off the stone walls. Van Helsing was afraid he would alert someone, but they were left alone upon the balcony.

"My Gabriel, what makes you think I don't have any minions to do my work anymore?" the Vampire said, clearly still amused.

"The Dwergei hardly blend in," Van Helsing said derisively.

"Dwergei?" Dracula smirked, "My love, I have human servants who do my bidding. They have bargained for your objects and soon I will have at least three in my possession."

"How will this work exactly?" Van Helsing asked suspiciously.

Dracula drummed his fingers slowly on the armrest, refraining from answering. Of course, Van Helsing had very little patience concerning the Vampire and was about to demand a reply when he interrupted whatever outburst was to come with, "As I said earlier, these objects will be used to channel your memories back into your mind. My powers are great, Gabriel. I will be able to unlock your past by simply having you hold one of your ancient possessions."

"I'm still not sure I understand completely," Van Helsing said.

"It will become clear once we being the process. Now," Dracula began walking again and Van Helsing was quick to follow. "I do not have your dagger yet as that damned monk is driving a hard bargain, but in less than a week, it should be in my possession, and soon after that, back in yours."

"You will actually be giving me back my things?" Van Helsing said, surprised.

Dracula looked at him as if he had suddenly reverted to the mind of a child. "Of course, Gabriel. They belong to you, and it would be rude of me to keep them now that we are once again reunited."

He stopped at the corner where the balcony turned to face the eastern wall of the opera house and looked out at the illuminated city, its lanterns barely able to rival the stars in the sky.

"I will come and fetch you once I am ready," he said softly, "Until then, wait for me, Gabriel."

His hand came to rest upon Van Helsing's face ever so gently, but the bounty hunter moved back as if he had been slapped. The memory of Dracula's ghostly touches in the forest still frightened him and he was not prepared to feel the actual flesh of the Vampire. Dracula said nothing at his distance, but his eyes still betrayed his melancholy. Whether this was difficult for him, Van Helsing did not care in the least right now. He was working with Dracula only to regain his memories. Afterwards, he would find a way to kill him. If the Vampire was leading him into a trap, he would find a way to kill him sooner.

"You cannot kill me, Gabriel," Dracula said, startling Van Helsing, "Not for eternity."

"Stay out of my head!" Van Helsing hissed and reached for his crossbow. Dracula reacted instantly and twirled on his heel, his body shrinking until he was a black bat, flapping away from the opera house.

Van Helsing shot at the departing creature, but missed as the tiny thing moved too quickly and the darkness made it difficult to aim.

_Soon you will understand, my love,_ Dracula's faint echoing voice tinted into his mind. Van Helsing uttered a curse and shot at the dark to vent his anger. After he had calmed down, he exited the opera house and attempted to make his way back to the inn where Carl was most assuredly asleep already.

* * *

**Well, there you go. I don't know whether I'd rather be watching Carmen or eating dinner with Carl. Both seem pretty fun things to do. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
